Remnants
by Nerel
Summary: "Summer?" "Yes?" "I love you." "I know." "Forgive me." "I won't."
Author's notes: This work belongs to a prompt series which I'm uploading to AO3 called _A World of Bloody Evolution_ (my user name is Nerel too) _._ I would do the same here but fanfiction doesn't allow the format I require, so all the stories are going to be uploaded as separate works, even so, if you are interested on me writing something just leave a prompt and a pairing and I'll try to comply as soon as possible. Without further ado, enjoy!

* * *

"Hey Qrow! Quit slaking around and come help!" Summer's cheery voice woke him up from his slumber. He stretched his muscles and unwillingly killed the remaining Ursa.

"You could have done that yourself easily, Summer."

"Yeah but slaying grim with my partner is waaaay more fun plus, your weapon is amazing." She replied with a grin.

"We have been in the same team for four years, you've had more than enough time to see it. Hell, I even let you disassemble it once."

"No, Qrow, it's never enough, aaaaanyway, it's been a great victory so, let's celebrate!" Summer took out a flask from under her cape and handed it to Qrow. "Want some?"

"You know I don't drink and you shouldn't either, we are still on a mission."

"Ugggg, you are not fuuun! And I never get drunk so stop acting like my mom." She lifted the flask to her lips and drank a small sip. Qrow watched her mesmerized. He had had a crush on her for years but couldn't bring himself to say anything not because he was scared (even if Taiyang always made fun of him because of that) but because he saw the looks the beautiful leader gave the other male member of the team when he wasn't looking. He felt stupid. He knew Taiyang was sleeping around with his sister, everybody knew, even Summer, they weren't exactly subtle after all. Yet, he wasn't able to walk to Summer and comfort her when she cried herself to sleep. Qrow felt as if he was taking advantage of her if he tried to make a move on their leader during her moments of weakness.

So he kept his feelings hidden.

They graduation day arrived. There was a big party and after getting their diplomas Summer hugged everybody with tears in her eyes and a big grin on her lips.

First Qrow.

Then Taiyang.

Last Raven.

Qrow felt happy. It was a small victory but it soon faltered.

Later in the afternoon Raven announced she was pregnant. Summer, while crying and smiling, gave Raven her best wishes, kissed one of her hands, snatched her glass from the other and made her promise not to drink alcohol until she gave birth.

She was beaming but Qrow knew better. She was happy, yes, but at the same time she was being torn inside. Summer went early to bed, and he followed her.

That night, Summer crawled to Qrow's bed with just her cape on and snuggled with him. The sudden warmth woke him up. Summer looked like a mess; he moved the hair from her face. Her eyes were red and puffy and her lips looked dry but she was smiling.

She kissed him.

She tasted like salt, roses and the cheap alcohol she always drank.

Qrow didn't move while her lips caressed his.

"Stop." He whispered into her breath. "You are hurting yourself Summer." She was trembling.

"Let me do this Qrow. Just for tonight. I want this, we both do so, let's just do it and tomorrow we can forget everything and pretend nothing happened." She sniffed.

"I can't!" He shouted. Noticing the fear on Summer's eyes he relaxed his body and looked at her, lovingly. "Look, I... Don't do something you'll regret in the morning. Sleep and tomorrow we will talk. Today has been a hectic day, we both need our rest."

Summer moved in his arms looking for a comfortable position and smiled sweetly at him. "I'm sorry." Qrow smiled back and fidgeted with her cape covering her naked body. Qrow loved her smile. She was always bighting other people's day even if she was sad.

"Summer?"

"Yes?"

"I love you."

"I know."

"Forgive me."

"I won't."

She kissed his forehead and they drifted off to sleep.

Soon after Yang's birth Raven disappeared. Qrow didn't know why even if he tried to understand his sister. Maybe she felt she was too young, maybe she was afraid of responsibility. Nobody knew. Taiyang was crushed and Summer took upon herself the upbringing of the child. She became Yang's mom, took care of the house and still went on missions while Taiyang moped around. Qrow helped her as well as he could taking care of the baby when she was out. The stress and lack of sleep soon got to her and her health deteriorated but she still smiled. Soon, Taiyang's mood improved and started to help her. They acted like a married couple and the domestic atmosphere became unbearable for Qrow who left the house.

When Qrow returned two years later he found them happily married and with another baby girl.

Her name was Ruby.

He felt out of place but he knew it was his fault for being a coward. If he had stayed maybe and just maybe things would have been different. He was mad at Taiyang for searching for what Raven couldn't give him in Summer; he was mad at himself for running away; he was mad at his sister for abandoning her daughter but he couldn't stay mad at Summer.

He still loved her.

One day Summer left for a mission and never came back. Taiyang fell again into depression's sweet embrace. And Qrow took care of the girls.

He missed her.

Some huntress brought back Summer's body. He cleaned her, sewed back her clothes, kept her flask as a memento and gave her sepulture.

Crying in her grave Qrow brought the flask to his mouth. It tasted like her, like the kiss they had shared in their youth.

It tasted like memories.

He gripped those memories and drank.

Drank to remember.


End file.
